


The Rise of Carrie White

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Ed Edd n Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's a normal day in Cartoon Network School, until there are strange supernatural signs going on throughout the school, and it reveals to involve the thought to be fictional character created by Stephen King, Carrie White, who is vowing revenge on someone she used to go to school with during the events of The Black Prom.





	1. Chapter 1

Cindy was in her Study Hall, reading a book called Carrie; she had everything done so she took the time to read her book.

"Cindy, how do you spell 'supernatural'?" Robin asked.

"S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L." Cindy spelled out as she read Carrie.

"Thanks." Robin smiled as she then wrote what Cindy spelled for her.

"No problem," Cindy replied. "Man, this book is very interesting, scary, but interesting. I feel bad for Carrie."

"You're reading Carrie?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Cindy sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do, but she's just a book character."

The lights suddenly went out and everyone panicked.

"Hey, what happened?" Cindy wondered.

"The power went out!" Eddy told her. "And, Cindy, please, let go of my hand."

"But I'm not holding your hand, I'm sitting with Robin!" Cindy told him.

"Then who's holding my hand?" Eddy asked. "Oh, man, it better not be Lee Kanker!"

"Eddy, you're a firebender, surely you can make us some light?" Robin suggested.

"Oh, okay." Eddy said before snapping his fingers and fire came out of his hands, there was then something written in red which said 'I'M BACK'.

"Jinkies!" Cindy and Eddy gasped.

Cindy jumped in Eddy's arms Scooby-Doo style and the two of them ran out of the study hall and into the hallway. Cindy and Eddy ran off together as Robin slowly walked after them since they were in the hallways.

"Oh, my God, there's a ghost in this school!" Eddy yelped.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Cindy replied. "I'm not The Ghostbusters!"

The two preteens heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Cindy, Eddy, is that you guys?" A female voice asked.

"The ghosts know our names!" Eddy panicked.

"Ugh..." The female voice groaned to their stupidity.

"You guys are idiots," Another voice said. "Do we look like ghosts?!"

"Stand back, ghosts!" Cindy warned. "I know Kung Fu, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Mike soon put her hands on Eddy and Cindy's heads and made them look at her.

"Oh, it's only, Mike," Eddy said. "I knew it all along."

Mike rolled her eyes. "What's this about ghosts?" she then asked.

"There's a ghost in Study Hall." Cindy pointed out.

"Wait, I heard another voice too," Eddy said. "Who was that?"

"It was me," Sky said as she was right behind the young scammer which made him yelp. "I heard screaming, and I decided to check out what was going on."

"Sky, don't do that, I almost had a heart attack!" Eddy yelped.

"Sorry..." Sky replied. "Um, you saw a ghost, Cindy?"

"Well, I didn't see one, but the lights went out, and there was writing on the wall." Cindy explained.

"It was back at Study Hall, there was a sign in red which said 'I'm back'," Eddy added. "I bet it's just Duncan and Abby pranking us."

"If you think it was Duncan and Abby, then why did you get so scared?" Cindy deadpanned to Eddy.

"Why were you scared then, huh?" Eddy retorted.

"Touché, my firebender friend, touché." Cindy replied.

Mike and Sky came back into Study Hall to look at the wall only to see the writing there.

"There's the writing," Robin told the cousins. "We're not sure who could've written it... It might've been Duncan and Abby, but who can say?"

"Hmm..." Sky hummed in thought before touching the wall. "It's not Duncan and Abby Nelson, this is written in blood."

"Blood?!" Cindy asked.

"Yep, this is true blood..." Sky replied.

"Oh, my mother loves that show," Cindy smiled. "We just love Sookie."

"Not that true blood," Sky told her. "Blood from the writer..."

"Who would write in blood?" Mike wondered.

"The creepy librarian who hates noise in the library and gives you like a fine of $10,000 if your book is even one day late?" Eddy muttered.

"No, it's obvious that it's someone back from the dead." Sky replied.

"But who?" Mike wondered.

"It's probably Carrie who wants revenge." Eddy joked.

"Carrie?" Mike asked.

"I'm reading Carrie by Stephen King." Cindy showed her latest book.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought before getting an idea. "Cindy, could I see that book?"

"Sure." Cindy replied as she handed the tomboy the book.

Mike took the book and then flipped through it as it showed the torture and bullying that poor Carrie White went through.

"I read that book in English Class," Sky memorized. "Poor Carrie, with all that stuff she's been through."

"I know, right?" Cindy frowned. "I just wish I could help her."

"And I thought that Samara had a hard life." Sky replied.

"You might be right about Carrie, Eddy." Mike stated.

"But Mike, I was joking!" Eddy replied.

"No time for jokes, this is serious." Mike said.

"But why here?" Cindy asked. "I mean, it's not like Carrie was a student here in Cartoon Network School or anything."

"Not necessarily, Cindy, but I think that maybe one of the adults probably went to school with Carrie." Mike theorized.

"But who?" Cindy shrugged.

"That's just what we have to find out," Mike said. "We'll have to solve a mystery of our own."

Cindy and Eddy just looked to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike took the book as they left Study Hall and went to see the adults of Cartoon Network School.

"You think we need back-up in case Carrie comes?" Sky asked her younger cousin.

"Good idea, Sky, and I know just the right person to help us." Mike replied as she pulled out a VHS tape.

"Uh... Where are you gonna play that?" Eddy asked. "No one has a VCR anymore."

"I know one person who still does." Mike replied.

"Who?" Eddy asked.

"Jonny 2x4 AKA Grove." Mike replied.

"So, what?" Cindy asked. "Are we just gonna break into his house and use his VCR?"

"That's a good idea, Cindy." Eddy approved.

"But Eddy, I wasn't being serious." Cindy told him.

Eddy soon went off to do that and came back with Jonny's VCR. Cindy just sighed and face-palmed.

"All right, you guys ready?" Mike asked as she held the video tape.

"You think she can help us?" Sky asked.

"I know if anyone can fight off another ghost, it's her." Mike nodded.

"I guess it's better than actually talking to Jonny..." Cindy said. "I have a migraine today."

Mike then put in the video tape to summon Samara.

"Are you sure that she's--" Eddy was about to ask, but then stopped. "Oh, I see her coming up from the well."

The famed black-haired girl soon appeared on screen before disappearing. Eddy narrowed his eyes and came closer to the screen. Samara then came up close which made Eddy scream and pass out.

"I'm sorry!" Samara said while laughing. "I couldn't resist that!"

"Yep," Cindy said as she snapped her fingers in front of Eddy's face. "He's really fainted."

The ghost girl came out of the TV and smiled as she hugged the tomboy.

"Hey, Samara." Mike greeted.

"Hey there, Mike." Samara replied.

"Long time no see." Sky added.

"I know," Samara agreed. "So, what can I do for you guys?"

"Well, you know Carrie White?" Mike prompted.

"I heard about her... Poor girl..." Samara nodded. "Reminds me a lot of... Well... Me."

"Well, we think that she might be coming back from beyond the grave." Sky told the girl from The Ring.

"How come?" Samara asked.

"Well, she might be wanting revenge on one of the adults here, and we could use all the help we can get." Mike explained.

"Well, you can count me in." Samara accepted.

"Thanks, Samara, you're the best." Mike bumped fists with Samara.

Jonny then suddenly came into the scene, glaring at the group.

"Oh, no." Cindy muttered before she took out some aspirin and took it.

"You guys stole my VCR, and I--" Jonny glared until he looked to Samara and screamed. "GIRL FROM THE WELL!"

"Hi there, loudmouth boy who nobody likes." Samara muttered to Jonny.

Jonny merely backed up in fear.

"Seven days, Jonny Grove." Samara smirked evilly.

"Seven days?!" Jonny yelped. "Until what?!"

"Until you die," Samara replied. "So, you had better make those seven days last."

Jonny shivered. "Y-You're gonna kill me?!"

"Maybe... Maybe not... Just be ready." Samara mocked.

Jonny screamed and then ran away.

"Idiot mortal." Samara scoffed.

"Thank you, Samara." Cindy said once she looked relaxed.

"Mike, maybe Samara could help us in finding out which teacher knows or remembers Carrie?" Sky suggested.

"Good idea, cous, luckily Dexter gave me this in case of emergency, here you go, Samara." Mike said as she took out a bracelet and put it on the ghost girl's wrist and pressed a button.

"What's going on?" Samara asked. "I feel so weird right now."

Sky pulls out a mirror and shows it to the ghost girl which is she is now human like she was before she was in the well for seven days.

"Oh... Not bad..." Samara smiled. "If only I could stay like this forever."

"Oh, Samara, you're perfect just the way you are." Cindy comforted.

"Thanks, Cindy," Samara replied. "Wow, I almost forgot what I used to look like before my adoptive mother pushed me in that well."

"Come on, Samara, we've got work to do." Sky told the girl.

"Right, we have to find out everything we can about Carrie White." Samara nodded.

"But first, let's get you a special outfit and get you enrolled into this school," Mike suggested. "Jen used to wear this outfit when she was little. Why don't you try it on?"

Samara smiled and tried it on, instead of the white dress she now wore a midnight blue blouse, red skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. "How do I look?" she then asked the others.

"Beautiful, but now, one last thing." Sky said while pulling Samara's hair back and held it together with a pink headband.

"Your own mom wouldn't recognize you." Cindy said to Samara.

"I kinda like this..." Samara said. "I just hope I can blend into this school okay."

"Don't worry; I know that you've never been to this school before, but you leave everything to me." Mike supported.

"What are we going to do with Eddy?" Cindy asked since the boy was still unconscious.

Sky went over to the passed out scammer and waved a ten dollar bill in his face.

"Ugh... My head..." Eddy groaned before sniffing the money. "Is that a ten?" he then smiled and took the dollar bill and put it in his pocket before looking miserable. "Oh, guys, I had the craziest dream."

"What was the dream about, Eddy?" Cindy asked.

"There was a ghost in the school and we asked the Girl from the Well for help." Eddy replied.

"Hi, Eddy." Samara greeted.

"Uh, who's this squirt?" Eddy asked.

The others just mumbled slightly.

Samara was soon brought into Skarr's office with a school application.

"A new transfer student, huh?" Skarr asked as he took a look at the paper application that came with a human-like Samara. "Sadako Yamamura... That sounds Japanese."

"Yes, sir, I'm the new transfer student, and I'll be here for a little while." Samara told the school principal.

"Oh, all right..." Skarr replied. "Welcome to Cartoon Network School, I trust you won't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry, sir; I'll be on my best behavior." Samara promised.

"Now, I'll need someone to show you around," Skarr said as he pushed a call button. "Mike Mazinsky, come to--"

Mike soon came since she was standing behind the door all along. "Hey, Principal Skarr, I'll show Sadako around," she then smiled. "Come on and stick with me, kid, you're gonna like it here." she then took Samara out the door and shut the door behind them.

"My office...?" Skarr blinked out of surprise. "Huh, sometimes I wonder if that child has super-hearing or something."

"Sadako Yamamura?" Mike asked Samara about the name she chose.

"Kyoshi said it's my name in Japanese." Samara defended.

"Well, it's a good name for ya, but remember, no killing." Mike warned.

"Okay." Samara replied.

"Now, our mission begins." Mike told Samara about Carrie.

"All right," Samara replied. "I just hope this ends well for you guys."

"Me too, kid, me too," Mike nodded. "Now, remember, watch out for bullies."

"Like Kevin Barr and Sarah Hill?" Samara asked.

"There's more than just two, but yeah, I'm glad you remembered." Mike told the ghost girl.

"Don't worry; I'll be careful." Samara reassured.

"I know you will," Mike said. "Thanks, Samara, I really appreciate this."

"What're friends for?" Samara smiled.

The bell then rang.

"You better get to class," Mike told her. "Who do you have for first period?"

"History with... Ms. Butterbean." Samara replied after she looked at her schedule.

"Well, you're in luck," Mike said. "It's down the hall and the last door on the left."

"Thanks, Mike." Samara smiled as she went that way and came into the classroom.

Mike smiled back to Samara, hoping this would work out the way she planned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you Ms. Butterbean?" Samara asked as she came into the classroom with a note.

"That would be me..." Ms. Butterbean replied. "Who are you? Are you even in my class?"

Samara handed the note to the woman.

"Oh, yes, the new transfer student: Sadako Yamamura." Ms. Butterbean replied.

"That's me, ma'am." Samara confirmed.

"All right, then stay by my desk, and I'll introduce you to the class," Ms. Butterbean replied. "I just hope you turn out better than that weird Dora girl with the lunchbox."

"Dora?" Samara asked.

"You do not want to know." Ms. Butterbean shuddered in memory.

"Um, yes, Ms. Butterbean." Samara replied.

"Okay, class, settle down, and Jo?" Ms. Butterbean called. "Please put Sperg and Irwin down."

Jo glanced at her and soon dropped Sperg and Irwin on their heads before sitting down in her desk. Sperg and Irwin rubbed their heads and soon sat down in their own desks.

"Now, we have a new student joining us today," Ms. Butterbean told the class. "This is Sadako Yamamura."

"Um, hello..." Samara waved to the other students in the classroom.

"Now, how about you sit down next to Jo, and I'll wish you luck?" Ms. Butterbean suggested.

"Why?" Samara asked.

"Trust me, you'll need it." Ms. Butterbean replied.

Samara shrugged and soon took her seat next to the jockette. She then smiled to the older girl. "Hi, I'm Sadako Yamamura."

"Hey." Jo replied.

"I guess you're Jo?" Samara replied back.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jo shrugged as she leaned back into her chair and put her feet on her desk.

"I'm new to school," Samara continued. "Mike Mazinsky showed me around."

"That's nice." Jo said.

"I really hope this will be a fun learning experience." Samara said.

"Sudoku?" Jo asked.

"Sadako." Samara corrected.

"Whatever," Jo replied. "'That's nice' means 'stop talking'."

"My apologies, Jo Elliot: The Werewolf Demon." Samara kept talking anyway.

"What?" Jo looked at her.

"You are the werewolf demon," Samara replied. "I know this because we've met before."

"I said to stop talking, and how do you even know?" Jo glared at her.

"It's me," Samara told her before whispering. "Samara Morgan."

"The girl from the well?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Samara nodded.

"What are you doing here then?" Jo asked Samara.

"Helping Mike and Sky out with a sitation," Samara replied. "Carrie White is back."

"Who the heck is Carrie White?" Jo asked.

"She is a girl who had telekinesis she was bullied a lot in school especially with this Queen Bee named Chris," Samara explained. "On prom night, she was crowned prom queen, but the bullies dumped pig blood on her, so she went insane, killing everyone who tormented her."

"Sick..." Jo commented.

"Mm-hmm," Samara nodded. "Mike believes that her ghost might be haunting the school."

"I bet this girl isn't so tough." Jo scoffed.

"She took out almost everyone in her town," Samara warned. "She might kill you if you get in her way."

"Whatever," Jo rolled her eyes. "I say bring it on!"

"Okay, people, I have a headache, so hand in your homework assignments and don't bother me for the next hour or so." Ms. Butterbean told her students as she pulled down a sleep mask to cover her eyes and fall asleep.

"Hmm... She probably doesn't know Ms. Butterbean," Samara said to herself. "Better try the next teacher."

"I'm tough as nails, and everyone should be scared of me, RIGHT, EVERYONE?!" Jo replied before glaring to her classmates.

"Yes, Jo." The class replied as they looked scared.

Ms. Butterbean only snored.

Samara took out a copy of her schedule and scribbled out Ms. Butterbean's name. "Hmm... I have gym next, and the teacher's name is Johnny Bravo..." she then said. "Um, Jo, who is Johnny Bravo?"

"Gym teacher, ladies man, he lives with his mother, and he's dumber than a common tree stump." Jo replied.

"You think he might know Carrie White?" Samara asked.

Jo just shrugged. "I dunno, but luckily for you, me, Mike, Sky, and Babe are in gym together."

"You're friends with a girl named Babe?" Samara asked out of confusion.

"No, she's my girlfriend, her name's Justine, I just call her 'My Babe'." Jo explained.

"Oh, okay," Samara replied. "I guess you two have been together for a while now, huh?"

"Only for a year." Jo stated.

"Sounds perfect." Samara said to Jo.

"Yeah, it is." Jo admitted.

"Who else is in our gym class?" Samara asked which made Jo look sour.

"Heather Wong, Amy McAuley, and Valerie." Jo replied bitterly.

"I guess those three aren't very nice people, huh?" Samara guessed.

"Nope." Jo shook her head.

"What's so bad about them?" Samara asked.

"Well, Valerie is a snooty and uptight know-it-all," Jo explained. "She's an honor student and a weredog."

"A weredog?" Samara repeated curiously.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a weredog is." Jo replied.

"Why aren't we doing anything in this class anyway?" Samara asked. "Why isn't our teacher teaching?!"

"It's Ms. Butterbean," Jo replied. "She's just a lazy teacher who doesn't want to do anything."

"Why did she even become a teacher in the first place?" Samara wondered.

"Nobody knows, kid, nobody knows." Jo rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and everyone got up to go their next class. Ms. Butterbean still seemed to be asleep while Jo took Samara into the school gym for her next class.

"Look at this, girls," Heather observed. "Fresh meat."

Samara looks up and saw Heather, Amy, and Valerie surrounding her. "I'm Sadako Yamamura." she then told the three mean girls.

"Hi, I don't care." Amy stated rudely.

"Now, now, Amy, she might be a potential friend before Mike's group of friends corrupt and poison her mind into thinking we're the bad ones." Valerie smirked.

"Well, hello there, sweetie," Heather smiled innocently to Samara. "Aren't you simply adorable? How old are you?"

"Seven." Samara replied.

"Seven," Heather smirked. "I've got a brother and sister about your age."

"Where are you headed off to?" Valerie asked.

"Gym Class with my new friend, Jo Elliot." Samara replied.

"Jo Elliot?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah," Samara said. "She has to be more interesting than you three."

"Don't trust her," Heather warned. "She's a cold, heartless monster, she doesn't care about anyone but herself. I don't even know what Justine sees in her."

"She, Mike Mazinsky, Sky Podemski, and Justine Reid are in my gym class too." Samara defended.

"You shouldn't trust them either." Amy said.

"Hey, guess what?" Samara smiled before glaring. "I don't care what you guys tell me."

"Mike Mazinsky is just a bully," Heather told Samara. "She's mean to everyone, her, and her group of friends."

"She was nice to me when she showed me around the school." Samara said.

"That's just her cover," Heather said. "She pretends to be nice, but before you know it, she'll just stab you in the back."

"My sister is apart of her gang too, and she's always really mean to me." Amy added.

"Oh, my," Samara fake gasped. "I better be careful."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Valerie said. "You can trust me, I am on the Honor Roll."

"She always bullies and humiliates us for her own amusement," Amy added. "She even gets Duncan and Abby to prank us!"

"Is that so?" A voice asked.

The Mean Girls turned around and saw Mike, Jo, Sky, and Justine walking to the gym.

"Hi, Mike." Samara greeted.

"These girls bothering you, kid?" Mike asked Samara.

"They were being mean to me, calling me names and were about to humilate me!" Samara ran over and hugged the tomboy while fakely crying. 

"That's a lie!" Amy glared.

"And we should believe whatever you say, Amy?" Justine deadpanned.

"She's lying!" Heather said. "We were never about to do that!"

"And that Valerie girl was about to attack me." Samara still cried.

"WHAT?!" Valerie asked. "That is a boldface lie, I didn't even touch her!"

"Yeah, Valerie, you never lie, like when someone ate Numbuh 5's homework." Mike rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"But I didn't even touch her!" Valerie defended.

"She was about to change into a big, scary dog monster." Samara told Mike.

"HUH!?" Valerie gawked.

"She's got great acting skills." Sky whispered.

"Uh-huh." Justine whispered back in agreement.

"I'll deal with you three later," Mike told Amy, Heather, and Valerie before smiling to Samara. "Come on, buddy, let's show you Johnny."

"Okay." Samara replied.

They all soon left while the mean girls were left in the dust. 

"By the way, Samara, great acting skills," Mike said. "I love it!"

"Thanks, Mike," Samara giggled. "I can still be crafty and evil sometimes."

"Yes, Mama, I have vegetables in the lunch you made for me, no Snack Pack," Johnny sighed as he was using a cell phone. "Wait, are you touching my Eggo waffles? LEGGO MY EGGO, MAMA!"

"Excuse me, Johnny?" Sky spoke up.

"I gotta go now, Mama, I'll call you at lunch," Johnny said before hanging up and then looked over to Sky. "What's up?"

"This is the new transfer student: Sadako Yamamura," Sky introduced. "She's in our gym class."

"Hello, Mr. Bravo." Samara greeted.

"Ah, right, the Japanese little chick," Johnny replied. "Well, welcome to my gym. I think we got a spare uniform for you."

"Uniform?" Samara asked.

"Sorry, little one, it's school policy, plus, that way you won't mess up that cute little outfit of yours." Johnny told Samara.

"Oh, okay." Samara replied.

"The girls' locker room is right down the end right next to the water fountain." Johnny said to her as he handed her a spare gym uniform.

"Thank you, sir." Samara thanked as she took the uniform.

"See you on the gym floor." Johnny replied.

"Hey, Johnny, we have a question," Mike said. "Do you know anybody named Carrie White?"

"Carrie... Carrie... Carrie...?" Johnny paused to think before shrugging. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Mike sighed as this was going to take a while.

The others then went to change into their gym uniforms to meet Johnny back in the main room so they could do their physical activity for today.

"All right, folks, today we're gonna play a good old game called Capture the Flag." Johnny told the students.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lightning cheered.

"So, everyone, get in a group of five." Johnny instructed.

The students all scattered among each other to get into groups of five. Samara looked around with her hands in her pockets as she was left out since she was a new student.

"I'll take Sadako!" Mike and Valerie called out in unison.

"Uh, no, Valerie, she's with me." Mike told the weredog.

"I'll be nicer to her than you'll ever be." Valerie glared.

"Who saw her first?" Johnny asked.

"Mike." Everyone else said much to Valerie's dismay.

"All right, Sadako, go to Mike." Johnny told the girl.

"Okay, sir." Samara replied.

"Traitors," Valerie huffed. "Little Miss Popular always gets her way."

"Calm yourself, Val," Heather soothed. "She'll get what's coming to her."

Valerie nodded and went back to Heather's group. 

Mike took Samara over to her group which it consists of herself, Jo, Sky, and Justine.

"Phew! Thanks for that, Mike," Samara said in relief. "I did not want to be in Heather's group."

"No one with the right mind would," Justine told Samara. "I mean, look at Tori."

"I captured the flag!" Tori smiled as she took the flag used for the Pledge of Allegiance every morning.

Everyone face palmed and Johnny blew the whistle as the game begins. 

"HA! That was too easy!" Jonesy cheered as he grabbed the flag. The member of the 6Teen gang continued to run to his group until he ran into Jo who just grinned at him. "Aw, crap."

WHAM!

Jo grabbed the flag as Jonesy groaned and fell flat on the ground. Jonesy's group which had Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, and Bridgette groaned in dismay.

"Why didn't you get that flag?!" Nikki scolded Jonesy.

"I'd like to see you deal with Jo Elliot!" Jonesy retorted.

Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" Jo told the others as she took the flag.

"Fine, I'll deal with her." Nikki decided.

"Do you want an open or closed casket?" Jonesy asked.

"Shut up, Jonesy." Nikki glared.

Jo kept running as Nikki chased after the jockette without any fear. Nikki jumped on her back and grabbed the flag.

"Hey!" Jo glared.

"Later!" Nikki replied as she ran with the flag.

"Get back here!" Jo demanded.

"That wasn't so bad." Nikki laughed as she ran with the flag.

Jo snarled and chased after her like a savage wolf, hunting for its prey. 

"Nikki, behind you!" Wyatt warned.

Nikki kept running as she didn't let Jo bother her, she then smirked before jumping in the air which had Jo crash into a tree. Some of the others winced to that.

"Later!" Nikki told Jo as she kept running. She then gasped as she saw Sky jump down right in front of her which caused the punk girl to skid into a halt.

"I'm taking this." Sky told Nikki as she took the flag before running the other way.

"Damn it!" Nikki complained.

Sky was running toward her team goal only to be stopped by a certain mean blonde girl.

"Hello there, Ms. Heart Breaker." Amy greeted.

"Hello there, Ugly Twin Sister." Sky retorted.

"Are you going to break Samey's heart just like with Keith or that boy, Dave?" Amy mocked.

"Bye." Sky said as she ran off with the flag.

"Get back here!" Amy demanded.

Valerie appeared right behind Sky with her fangs and claws popping out and her eyes turning beady red.

"Sky, behind you!" Justine cried out.

"Cheater!" Sky glared at the weredog girl.

"Jealous that I can change whenever I want and you can't?" Valerie mocked.

Sky just rolled her eyes at Valerie as she kept running with the flag.

"Sky, I'm open!" Justine called out.

Sky hands the shy beauty the flag and Justine ran off. Valerie snarled as she came up behind Sky.

Sky just rolled her eyes and elbowed Valerie in the stomach to knock her down. "Stupid weredog."

Everyone else was soon going after the shy beauty, but they then suddenly stopped for a minute.

"Hey, why'd you guys stop?" Jade asked the others.

"I don't wanna tackle Justine because her boyfriend and twin brother might go after us if we hurt her!" Scott yelped.

"It's just a game," Jade scoffed. "She's not going to get hurt."

"I'm not risking it, one of you guys do it." Scott told his teammates.

Jade, Lightning, Chicken, and Earl looked at each other.

"Uh, Chicken, you seem brave enough." Earl spoke up.

"What?!" Chicken asked.

Earl picked up Chicken and threw him towards Justine.

"Oh, hi, Chicken." Justine looked down.

Chicken gulps and looked over at the jockette who used her finger to make a slit throat sound for him. "I don't wanna hurt you!" he then cried out of fear. "Please don't tell Jo and Justin!"

"Huh?" Justine blinked.

"Just keep the flag!" Chicken told Justine before running off. "I was never here!"

"Uh, you guys are supposed to chase after Justine." Johnny reminded.

"Uh, yeah, about that, dude, we don't want her girlfriend and twin brother to get mad." Jude replied.

"It's just a game, you guys." Samara told the others.

Bridgette and Jade ran after the shy beauty along with Heather.

"Bridgette!/Jade!" Jude and Scott cried out in unison to their girlfriends. "STOP!"

"It's just a game, Jude!" Bridgette told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're not really gonna hurt her!" Jade added. "You need some help, guys!"

"Sorry, Bridge, but we're just scared." Jude defended.

"Do you want to deal with a werewolf for a girlfriend and a descendant from a volcano goddess for a twin brother?" Scott added.

"Oh, brother." Jade rolled her sepia eyes.

"Come on, Jade, let's just go." Bridgette told the cowgirl.

"Okay." Jade replied.

Justine turned around and glared at Heather. She always hated her for what she did to Justin during Total Drama Island. "Heather..."

"Hello, Justine," Heather greeted. "Tell me, how's your twin brother?"

"Why do you care?" Justine rolled her eyes.

"Mad that I got him eliminated?" Heather continued. "Well, he wasn't worth it; I bet you were crying for him," she then called in a mocking tone. "Oh, Justin, please don't go, we promised to win the million dollars together so we can get away from our bad mother~"

"That's pretty harsh." Jonesy commented.

'Okay, bye then." Justine said before walking away from Heather.

"Too bad Daddy isn't here to help you, along with your dead friend Lena~" Heather smirked.

Justine gritted her teeth and did something that she thought she wouldn't never do: she punched the Queen Bee in the face. This, of course, shocked everybody. It was satisfying to see Heather get punched like that, yes, but it was just shocking to see someone like Justine Reid do something like that.

"All right, Babe!" Jo seemed to cheer.

Nikki smirked in satisfaction as she was glad to see her cousin get what she deserved.

"Justine, can I have the flag?" Samara asked.

"Sure." Justine replied as she handed Samara the flag.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you going to punish Justine?!" Amy asked Johnny.

"Heather started the whole thing, so no." Johnny shook his head.

"That's totally unfair!" Amy glared. "You should call her out! That should be technical foul!"

"Not really," Johnny told her. "Heather is the one who started the whole thing."

"Is this because you're friends with Mike Mazinsky?!" Amy sneered. "You always let her and her friends get away with everything!"

"Don't talk back to me or you're running laps for the rest of the class period!" Johnny threatened since he was the teacher.

Amy glared as she looked royally pissed off. She and Valerie then helped their friend up off the ground.

"I can't believe that they get away with everything." Valerie complained.

"They will pay for this." Amy promised.

"Don't worry," Valerie grinned. "We will have our revenge... Shall I alert the other Honor Roll students?"

"Do what you want as long as they are gone." Heather replied.

Valerie grinned as she soon took out her cell phone to contact the other Honor Roll students in school who were weredogs like she was. Samara was going to score a point for her team, she did a spiderwalk on the tree which almost shocked everyone.

"Nice job, Sadako!" Johnny smiled while everyone else looked shocked, though he paused for a moment. "Wait, can little girls spiderwalk?"

"No." Bridgette said.

"Huh, she must got talent or something." Johnny shrugged.

Samara soon brought the flag back to her team which made them all cheer.

"Point for Mike's Team!" Johnny announced.

"That was awesome, Sadako." Mike smiled.

Samara smiled bashfully to the others since she helped them earn a point in the game.

They were still playing until the bell rang and everyone went to the lockers and got dressed to head to their next class. 

"I have English next with someone named Ms. Keane?" Samara told the others.

"I have that class with Trent and Justin," Mike told Samara. "They are good friends of mine."

Autumn smiled and ran to her sister give her a hug in the hallway.

"Hey, squirt." Jo said before picking up her little sister.

"You have a sister, Jo?" Samara asked.

"You just ask a bunch of questions," Jo muttered. "Who are you, The Riddler?"

"I don't know many people like you guys." Samara shrugged.

"You doing good in class, kiddo?" Jo asked Autumn.

Autumn buried her face in Jo's shirt since something was wrong. 'Mr. Teacherman gave me a detention for something Sarah did and he believed her instead of me.'

"Oh, he did, did he?" Jo narrowed her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that, won't I? Give me the slip."

Autumn gave her the detention slip and the jockette ripped up the slip in pieces. Samara cupped her mouth to that. Jo then went into Mr. Teacherman's classroom.

"Should we--" Samara was about to ask.

"No, just listen." Mike told her.

It got quiet for a second and then they heard a whole bunch of yelling and profane words. Samara cringed slightly. Jo then closed the door and locked it before going back and fought against Mr. Teacherman for him giving Autumn detention all because of Sarah.

"Should we do something about that?" Samara asked.

"No, no, let's get to class; I'll introduce you to Trent and Justin." Mike replied.

"See you guys at lunch." Sky told the others as she went to her own class.

"Come on, sweetie, better get to class." Justine told Autumn.

Autumn nodded and skipped to her next class.

In Ms. Keane's classroom...

Mike took Samara into the classroom while everyone else was just getting there since the bell just rang. Samara looked around and saw Lightning, Scott, and Bridgette who were in her gym class last period, and saw Kevin and Maggie who Mike told her to watch out for, the ghost girl looks up and saw Trent, Justin, Cindy, and Nazz talking to each other.

"I can't believe that I passed Professor Utonium's chemistry test," Nazz said to the others. "It was really hard."

"My brain has a heart beat." Cindy commnted.

"Besides, a C+ isn't so bad." Trent added.

"I gotta thank Double D for tutoring me." Nazz nodded.

"I got a B- from my Math Test, that's not so bad." Cindy said.

"Hey, guys." Mike said as she walked over.

"Hey, Mike," Nazz replied before seeing the ghost girl. "Oh, my gosh, who's this adorable little tyke?"

"This is Sadako Yamamura." Mike introduced.

"Hello." Samara replied.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashitachi no gakkō e yōkoso." Cindy greeted in Japanese.

Samara nodded with a smile to the greeting as she looked around to all of the other students in the classroom.

"So, Sadako, I'd like you to meet my friends," Mike introduced. "Cindy Butler, Nazz von Bartonschmeer, Trent McCord, and Justin Reid."

"I had gym class with your twin sister," Samara told Justin. "She's really nice and pretty friendly."

"Thanks," Justin smiled. "Justine's my best friend."

"You guys should've been there," Mike told the others. "She even punched Heather in the face!"

"No way she did!" Cindy laughed.

"Oh, yeah, it was really awesome." Mike laughed with Cindy.

"Oh, man, I wish I could've been there." Nazz pouted.

"So, who should I watch out for in this class?" Samara asked Mike.

"There's three people in this class to watch out for," Mike advised. "Kevin Barr, Maggie Quinn, and--"

"Alejandro Burromuerto." Justin scowled.

"Yeah, him too," Mike said. "Good one, Justin."

"He's as mean as a snake," Justin growled. "He just uses girls for his own personal gain."

"Justin, calm down." Mike said.

Justin either didn't hear Mike say that or didn't pay attention, he just snarled out of rage towards Alejandro since they are bitter enemies.

"Justin, I said calm down!" Mike repeated, a bit louder.

"Sorry, Mike, I just hate that guy." Justin sneered.

"We all do, but calm yourself down before you make the school explode." Mike told him.

The bell rang and everyone soon sat down. The same thing happened as Samara introduced herself to Ms. Keane.

"All right, dear, why don't you sit down next to... Hmm... How about next to Nazz?" Ms. Keane suggested.

Samara soon took a seat next to the blonde girl who waved friendly to her. As Ms. Keane was teaching class, the lights went off again. 

"Not again!" Cindy cried out.

"Oh, dear," Ms. Keane frowned. "I guess the janitor forgot to pay the electric bill."

The lights came back on again and there was writing on the board.

"Ms. Keane, there's writing on the board!" Flem called out.

Ms. Keane looked over and gasped as it says 'I'M COMING FOR YOU, JENNIFER'. "No... Not her..." she then whispered in fear.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Keane?" Cindy asked as if she didn't know, but she knew since study hall.

"Oh, nothing... Nothing..." Ms. Keane smiled nervously.

"Who's Jennifer?" Lightning asked.

"Um, class, why don't we go to the library?" Ms. Keane suggested in a shaky voice.

"What for?" Mike asked.

"For a project." Ms. Keane replied.

"But you never told us about a project." Trent pointed out.

"LIBRARY!" Ms. Keane shrieked.

The students soon came out of the classroom and went to the school library while Ms. Keane looked scared to death.

"Hold on a minute, guys," Mike said as she stopped Cindy, Samara, Nazz, Trent, and Justin in the hallway. "There's something wrong with Ms. Keane."

"She looks scared or something." Nazz agreed.

"I'd be scared too if my name was Jennifer." Cindy said.

"What?" Mike glanced at her.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd say something stupid since Lightning isn't here." Cindy shrugged sheepishly.

"Guys, she's saying something, come over here." Trent told the others.

The others stood by the classroom door and looked as Ms. Keane was sitting in her chair, looking at a necklace. 

"Oh, Carrie, I'm so sorry if I didn't help you," The English teacher whispered to herself. "I deserve to be the one who died; I should've helped you... Stood by your side like a best friend should... Instead, I just stood there, not doing anything."

The others looked to each other as they listened in on Ms. Keane.

"Sounds like Ms. Keane knew Carrie." Mike told the others.

"But how?" Trent asked.

"Maybe they went to school together?" Nazz shrugged.

"Should we ask?" Justin asked Mike.

"I would, come on." Mike suggested.

Ms. Keane sighed and looked over to the others. "Why aren't you kids in the library?" she then asked her students.

"We have something to ask you, Ms. Keane." Mike told the woman. 

"What do you know about Carrie White?" Samara added.

Ms. Keane gasped to the name. "How did you--"

"We heard you talking about Carrie in the hallway, and we want to help you." Nazz replied.

Ms. Keane trembled and looked around.

"So you do know her." Cindy said.

Ms. Keane didn't say anything and then started to cry.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cindy replied.

"It's true!" Ms. Keane cried. "Oh, it's true... I was such a terrible friend... Why didn't I help her?!"

"It's okay, Ms. Keane, it's okay." Nazz soothed as she came over and rubbed her teacher's back.

"I feel so terrible..." Ms. Keane frowned. "Why did I let Chris Hargensen push her around? I mean, I didn't live too far away from Carrie, I could even hear her mother hurting her after school and even before sometimes!"

"Oh, Ms. Keane, it's okay. "Nazz soothed.

"I should've stopped Chris from playing that prank at prom night!" Ms. Keane cried out.

"There, there, it's okay..." Cindy told the teacher and handed her a tissue.

Ms. Keane accepted the tissue and blew her nose as she felt sad and scared. "I'm the worst best friend in the world," She then sniffled. "I deserve to die."

"Oh, Ms. Keane, don't say that!" Mike told the teacher. "No one deserves to die!"

"Yes, I do, I was a horrible friend to Carrie," Ms. Keane sniffled. "I should've stopped Chris and Billy."

"Billy Nolan?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ms. Keane asked.

"I'm reading a book." Cindy said as she showed Stephen King's book of Carrie.

"Don't worry, we're going to protect you." Nazz promised.

"Oh, thank you all, but what could you do to help?" Ms. Keane asked. "It's not like you're Ghostbusters or anything."

"Should we tell her?" Justin asked Mike.

"Yes, but we gotta erase her memory after this." Mike nodded.

"I have an extra electro bio-mechanical neural transmitting zero synapse repositioner from my sister." Cindy told the others.

"Good... Well, um, Ms. Keane, we can help you, because, well, we're technically not normal school students." Mike said.

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Have you heard about The League?" Trent prompted.

"Yes, they are superheroes who are protecting the world from evil." Ms. Keane nodded.

Mike pulls out her league ID and shows it to her teacher.

"You mean... You're those heroes who save the day?" Ms. Keane asked.

The students nodded to their teacher.

"We have special abilities to go along with it," Mike continued. "For instance, I'm a werewolf and a shadowbender, Trent can control sound waves from his guitar like Ember McClain can, Justin and Justine are the descendants of Pele the volcano goddess, Cindy is a dreambender, and Nazz might be a vampire since her grandmother was a vampire too."

"And I'm not really Sadako Yamamura," Samara told Ms. Keane. "I'm actually... Samara Morgan!"

"S-S-Samara Morgan?!" Ms. Keane gasped.

"Yes." Samara nodded.

"Don't worry, Ms. Keane, she won't hurt you; she's one of us." Mike soothed Ms. Keane.

"She won't?" Ms. Keane asked.

"It's a long story, but you can trust her." Nazz said.

"You mean you all are part of this League?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Not just us, there's more." Mike replied.

"Like the Eds, Ami, Yumi, Scott, Bridgette, Anne Maria, Zoey, Dakota... You get what I mean." Cindy listed.

"Plus there are other members in Nicktropolis and DisneyVille." Nazz added.

Ms. Keane groaned as she held her head.

"Too much." Cindy said to the others.

"But when this is over, we have to wipe your memory so that you don't remember us telling you that we're from the league." Mike warned.

"Uh... How are you gonna do that?" Ms. Keane wondered.

"With this!" Cindy presented a device from the Men in Black. "An electro bio-mechanical neural transmitting zero synapse repositioner!"

"Oh, my!" Ms. Keane gasped.

"Don't worry; it won't hurt you." Cindy promised.

"I wanna say thank you for helping me out, Mike, you and your friends." Ms. Keane said to the tomboy student.

"No problem, it's what we do." Mike replied.

Mike's communicator beeped and she answered; it was Eddy. 'Mike, you guys gotta come to the cafeteria right now! It's an emergency!' 

"It's Eddy, we gotta come to the cafeteria." Mike told the others.

"Exposition, Exposition, Rush it out ASAP~" Cindy randomly sang, quoting the Nostalgia Critic.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went to the cafeteria where the young scammer along with Jo, Justine, and Sky went to the cafeteria and saw everyone was a mess.

"It looks like a hurricane's been through here." Cindy commented.

"Oh, thank Hanna Barbera you guys are here!" Eddy told the others. 

"Hanna Barbera?" Cindy asked herself.

"Wow, what happened in here?" Nazz asked.

"It was probably Kevin who did this." Eddy blamed.

"You're an idiot, shrimp, it's obvious who did this!" Jo scoffed. "Wait a minute, what is Ms. Keane doing in here?"

"She knows Carrie." Cindy told the jockette.

"Yes, I went to school with Carrie White," Ms. Keane sighed. "I suppose this is all my fault. I didn't stand up for her at prom night when they dumped that blood on her."

"So, she knows Carrie?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, Carrie's after her." Mike nodded.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me," Ms. Keane frowned. "This is all my fault, so I have to fix this myself."

"Good enough for me," Eddy said as he was about to walk away until the jockette then suddenly pulled him back. "Hey!" he then said to Jo. "Ms. Keane just said she would fix this herself!"

"You're helping!" Jo growled as she got in his face.

"Give me one good reason why I should help." Eddy scoffed.

"Your school is in danger!" Cindy told Eddy. "Don't you wanna help your friends?!"

"Well, yeah, but--" Eddy hesitated.

"Please, Eddy, help us?" Justine begged the scammer as she gave him a puppy dog pout.

"I don't see why I should." Eddy looked away from Justine. 

"You are selfish if you don't!" Cindy told Eddy. "I mean, first it's Cartoon Network City, and who knows? Carrie might even go to Disneyville and maybe even Nicktropolis!"

"Nicktropolis?!" Eddy gasped. "Frida!"

"Yeah, Frida could be in trouble." Nazz nodded.

"Not on my watch," Eddy said as he soon had a serious look on his face as he got onto the table. "Carrie is going down!"

"That's more like it." Cindy approved.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, CARRIE!" Eddy glared. "COME ON OUT, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Okay, let's calm down." Cindy told Eddy.

"Sorry." Eddy replied sheepishly.

"You kids don't have to do this," Ms. Keane told her students. "It's my problem... My fault..."

"It's only our job as League members, Ms. Keane," Nazz told her. "Besides, you of all people are not a bad person."

"Wait, how does she know about the League?" Jo asked the others.

"We told her." Cindy replied.

"What?" Jo asked.

"We had to," Cindy replied. "But don't worry, after this mission is over, she'll be none the wiser."

"We're gonna wipe her memory once this is all over." Nazz added.

There was writing on the window written in read with a deathly message.

"'Be prepared, Jennifer, I'm coming to seek my revenge'." Trent read aloud.

"There she goes again." Ms. Keane sighed.

"We gotta stop this!" Mike said.

"But how?" Cindy wondered.

"I have no idea, but we'll think of something." Mike promised.

The lights then went off and they heard screaming.

"That sounds like Ms. Keane!" Cindy cried out.

The lights then came back on and the teacher was also gone.

"Ms. Keane is gone!" Eddy yelped.

"Oh, no!" Cindy added.

Dramatic music then played in the background.

Cindy answered her phone. "I'll call you back..." she then said before putting her phone away and then panicked again. "Oh, no!"

"Ms. Keane is gone." Sky said.

"What are we going to do?!" Nazz cried.

"Everybody search for clues." Mike suggested.

"So, we split up?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "Sky and me, Eddy, Nazz, and Cindy, Jo and Justine, Justin and Trent, we'll search for clues all around the school."

"All right, sounds fair to me." Trent replied.

"And remember, if you find anything, let us know on the communicator." Mike reminded.

"Yes, Captain." Jo replied as she gave a mock salute.

Mike just rolled her eyes at Jo.

"Oh, too bad this isn't Lieutenant Tom Dodge from Down Periscope~" Cindy giggled shyly as she held a photograph of the actor for the movie of Kelsey Grammer in a sailor suit.

"Aaaand.... Break!" Mike told the others.

Everyone split up with their partners to look for any clues.

"What kind of clues would we find from Carrie?" Sky asked her cousin.

"It's hard to say," Mike replied. "It could be just about anything."

"Where should we start?" Sky asked.

"Let's try the cafeteria," Mike suggested. "That's where she was kidnapped."

Mike and Sky explored the school cafeteria. Ms. Squattinchowder was in the kitchen, she swatted a fly with her spatula, and soon let it fall into a bowl of soup she was cooking.

"Find anything yet, cous?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet." Sky replied.

Eddy, Nazz, and Cindy checked out the library.

"Sorry, guys, but I haven't found anything unusual here today other than Billy picking his nose and taking weird stuff out." Nicole told the trio.

"Well, thank you anyway, Ms. Utonium." Nazz said.

The trio then walked out of the library.

"So, where do we check out now?" Eddy asked.

"The office," Cindy suggested. "They're out to lunch anyway."

"Good thinking, Cindy." Nazz agreed.

They soon went into the principal's office to find any clues.

"Find anything yet?" Eddy asked.

"No, but maybe her file could give us a clue." Nazz suggested as she found a folder with Ms. Keane's name on it.

"Teachers have files?" Eddy asked as he scratched his head.

"Good work, Nazz," Cindy said as she took the file and sat behind the desk to take a look through it. "Jennifer Margaret Keane..."

"Oh, my gosh!" Nazz gasped at first before giggling. "Ms. Keane's middle name is Margaret."

"Please try to focus, Nazz." Cindy told the blonde girl.

"Sorry, Cindy." Nazz replied.

"She was born in Chamberlain, Maine and went to school called Ewen High School." Eddy began.

"That's where Carrie is set in," Cindy said as she took out her novel. "Carrie also set a fire, destroying the school, and the other students called it The Black Prom."

"According to it, there were only three people who survived the Black Prom," Nazz informed. "Her, Sue Snell, and Miss Desjardin."

"Who's Miss Desjardin?" Eddy asked.

"The school's gym teacher," Cindy replied. "She was the only one who was nice to Carrie."

"Someone actually cared about Carrie?" Eddy asked. "I thought maybe everybody hated her... Kinda like you in your old school... No offense, Cin."

"It's okay, Eddy, but yeah, it's good to have someone who cares, "Cindy replied. "Kinda like Miss Honey and Matilda."

Meanwhile with Jo and Justine as they were searching Ms. Keane's classroom...

"Find anything, Jo?" Justine asked.

"So far just a picture of a cat." Jo said as she showed a photograph of Ms. Keane's pet cat who was named Valentino.

Justine looked through the desk until she then found something unusual. "Hey, look, I found a disc." She then reported.

"A disc, huh?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Justine said. "We should probably look through this to see if it can tell us anything new."

Justine put the disc in the computer and on the screen was a teenage Ms. Keane. 

"Carrie if you're watching this it's probably because you're dead," A young Ms. Keane said on the computer screen. "I want to say you're the most best friend I could've ever had. We were almost like sisters, I know you can't forgive me for helping you from the prank, I don't blame you for hating me I deserve this," she continued as tears then came into her eyes. "And if you're up there watching, I'm so sorry. I know I deserve to be killed; please don't hate me, I was so scared about helping you, please forgive me; I love you, Carrie, my sister."

"Aw, Justine, don't cry." Jo told her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, it's just Ms. Keane and Carrie reminds me of me... And... And..." Justine sniffled.

"I know, but it's okay." Jo soothed.

Justine hugged Jo and cried her eyes out.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay..." Jo comforted as she stroked Justine's hair and patted her on the back. She then pulled out the disc from the computer and put it into her pocket.

Meanwhile, Justin and Trent were in the auditorium, looking all over on the stage. 

"Why would a clue be in here?" Justin asked.

"Ms. Keane did say that she and Carrie loved being in plays when they were kids." Trent explained.

"Hm... I guess that's a good point." Justin shrugged.

The school drama teacher walked over. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Sorry, Ms. Honeydew, we're investigating." Trent told the woman.

"Okay, well, do be careful and try not to destroy anything." Ms. Honeydew told them.

"Yes, ma'am." Justin and Trent replied.

Ms. Honeydew smiled at the teenage boys and walked off.

"Find anything yet?" Trent asked.

"Not yet, let's--" Justin was about to say until he heard something and shushed his friend. "Shh... You hear something?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah." Trent replied.

The two teens peeked behind the curtain and saw Valerie and the Honor Roll students. 

"It's Valerie and the Honor Roll students!" Justin cried out.

"You guys know what time it is?" Valerie smirked to her fellow honor roll students. "Time to transform!"

The three students then roared as they all turned into weredogs.

"Let's destroy Mike Mazinsky and her lame friends!" Valerie announced.

The honor roll students cheered in agreement with Valerie.

"This is bad," Trent said. "We gotta do something about this."

"I didn't wanna have to do this, but you mutts left me no choice." Justin glared before he soon became Arceus: the male Volcano Twin, of course.

Trent brought out his guitar and whistled to the weredogs. "Hey, mutts, if you wanna get Mike, you gotta go through us!" he then told them.

Valerie snarled with the other honor roll students she was friends with. They looked a lot like the hyenas from the Lion King.

"All right, Music Boy and Volcano Boy!" Valerie glared. "Let's dance!"

Trent brought out his guitar and got ready to do his special ability which was that of musicbending while Justin would use his Volcano Twin powers including lavabending.

"You're all alone," Valerie mocked. "You don't have your big bad werewolf friends to hide behind."

"Guess what?" Trent replied. "We don't need them, unlike you using those friends of yours for back-up." 

Valerie just snarled in offense. Trent soon hit his guitar strings to make a sound wave against the weredogs. The weredogs crashed into the seats and got up growling at the teens. One of the weredogs was going to attack Trent from behind, but whimpered as Justin grabbed it by its tail. Justin spun the weredog around over his head several times and then sent it flying across the floor in the aisle between the seats of the auditorium.

Another weredog growled and was going after Justin, snarling. Justin smirked as he teleported from his spot. "Where did he go?!" The weredog asked after sniffing the air.

"You fools lost him?!" Valerie glared at her fellow weredogs.

"That guitar guy is gone too!" Another weredog added.

"Looking for us?" Justin's voice asked.

The weredogs looked up as they saw Justin and Trent, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Albert, Johanna, this way!" Valerie told her fellow weredog students.

"So, now what do we do?" Trent asked Justin. "They're coming, and fast!"

"Relax, I have an idea," Justin said. "If they want scary; we'll give them scary."

"How do you propose to do that?" Trent asked.

"I have an idea." Justin smirked.

The weredogs were looking for their prey.

"Their scent is getting closer." Albert said.

"I can almost taste them." Johanna added.

"Good, we're getting closer," Valerie said. "I wonder what Mike Mazinsky would do when she finds out that we've eaten her friends?"

"What else do you think she's gonna do?" Albert scoffed. "She'll just threaten to rip us to shreds after crying her eyes out and blame herself, but that'll just make her weaker and us stronger."

"And after all, the weredogs are a lot smarter and stronger than the werewolves." Valerie bragged.

"Even if we come after them." Johanna added.

Trent and Justin nodded together as it was now their time to shine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready?" Trent asked.

"Ready!" Justin nodded.

Trent jumped down right in front of them, blocking their way. "Hey, guys, what's happening?" he then asked.

"GET THEM!" Valerie snarled to Albert and Johanna.

"Wait, before you attack me, you should know something about this auditorium," Trent warned the weredogs. "It's supposed to be haunted."

"Haunted?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, please, they're just trying to scare us." Albert scoffed about the auditorium being haunted.

"Rumor has it that a phantom comes here every year and haunts anyone who doesn't believe in him, and shoots lava." Trent told the weredogs.

"There's no such thing." Johanna scoffed.

"You're trying to scare us, but it won't work." Valerie scoffed.

The lights were turned off and came back on as they looked around and saw that Justin was gone.

"Where's the Volcano Boy?" Valerie asked.

"The phantom got him." Trent replied.

"There's no such thing, stop trying to scare us or else we'll give you something to be scared of." Albert threatened.

"It's showtime." Justin smirked as he hid behind the curtains.

Valerie, Albert, and Johanna just came toward Trent, looking as vicious and angry as ever. The stage light was then turned on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Valerie asked.

Smoke appeared in the stage as if someone was coming from behind the smoke. They looked to see a caped figure behind it.

"Who's that?" Albert asked.

"It's the phantom!" Trent mocked being scared.

Albert, Johanna, and Valerie just looked to each other in deadpan.

"Phantom? Please!" Johanna mocked. "There's no such thing, you say he shoots fire, but I don't see any--" he then rolled her eyes until a shot of fire shot above her head which made her get scared. "Fire?!"

"FIRE!" Valerie, Alfred, and Johanna yelled together.

A fireball came toward Valerie, and she ducked down to avoid getting burnt. 

"Let's see Father try this on for size." Trent smirked quietly to 'The Phantom'.

"You haven't seen nuthin' yet!" Justin replied before he cleared his throat and did an evil laugh.

"W-What was that?!" Albert asked.

"Will you guys stop it?" Valerie scoffed. "They're just trying to scare us with their fire, though I don't know where the fire came from."

"But who's that behind the smoke?" Johanna asked.

"It's probably Volcan Boy," Valerie rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on, dude, we know it's behind you."

"Okay, show them what you got." Trent signaled Justin.

"You got it," Justin replied. "Jo couldn't do better."

"Come on out, you coward!" Valerie demanded.

"All right, if you say so." The voice replied before stepping out of the darkness in front of the weredog students of Cartoon Network School.

Albert and Johanna looked at each other and then hugged each other out of fear.

"Cowards." Valerie muttered.

"You dare challenge me?" Justin glared at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I dare." Valerie glared back.

Justin grinned as lava came out of his hand and he made it into a giant lava demon which scared the weredogs.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Valerie cried out.

"Leaving so soon?" Justin mocked.

"I tried to tell you guys that the phantom was real." Trent sighed innocently.

"Well, that worked better than I thought it would." Justin said since Valerie, Albert, and Johanna ran off.

Justin then suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong, dude?" Trent asked him.

"It's my sister," Justin said. "I can feel her crying."

Trent looked to him and was about to say something, but Justin soon rushed off to find Justine without a word. "Hey, wait for me, man!" he then called out as he ran after his best friend.

Jo and Justine were in the hallway with the disc in Jo's pocket.

"Who knew that Ms. Keane knew Carrie for such a long time?" Jo thought out loud.

Justine didn't say anything, but she soon then shivered as well.

"Babe?" Jo asked. "What's wrong?"

Justine ran off too without saying a word

"Justine, wait!" Jo told her girlfriend as she went to go after her.

"Dude, wait!" Trent yelled out as he ran in the hallway.

"Justine is in trouble!" Justin told Trent.

"Babe, slow down!" Jo called to her girlfriend.

"Justin is in trouble!" Justine told her.

Justin and Justine were soon both running together to meet up with each other as they had their special twin powers. "Are you okay?" they asked each other, speaking in unison. "Yeah, I'm fine, I felt that you were in trouble! I had to come as soon as possible!"

Trent and Jo soon rushed over, catching up with Justin and Justine. The Reid twins soon hugged each other since they had a lot going on between them.

"Man, Justin, you run pretty fast." Trent panted.

"Are you okay though?" Justine asked her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Justin told her. "We just ran into a bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" Jo asked.

"Valerie and the other Honor Roll students." Trent told her.

"The other honor roll students?" Jo asked.

"Albert West and Johanna Conley," Trent replied. "Valerie's fellow weredogs."

"Them? God, I wish I could've been there," Jo scoffed. "I would've broken their legs."

"Well, maybe you can if we run into them again, but they seem too scared of The Phantom right now." Trent smirked.

"The phantom?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, Sis." Justin replied.

The Reid twins soon hugged as they felt so worried about each other.

"Did you guys find anything?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, we found this disc in Ms. Keane's classroom," Jo said as she showed the disc. "You guys should see this."

"It's very sad." Justine added.

Trent and Justin looked to each other.

Soon enough, everybody came together and they all watched the disc.

"Oh, poor Ms. Keane..." Cindy frowned. "This has to be very hard on her."

"You guys, I'm not crying!" Eddy defended. "I just got something in my eye!"

"Eddy, you're crying." Mike simply stated.

"What is it with you guys and refusing to admit you're crying?" Cindy groaned. "This is a very sad sight for all of us!"

"Where's Samara?" Trent asked.

"Right here." Samara said as she suddenly appeared with a note in her hand.

"GAH!" Eddy gasped once she seemed to come from nowhere.

"Sorry, force of habit." Samara told them.

"Good to see ya, Samara," Mike replied. "Say, what's that note?"

"It's from Carrie, I found it on the football field," Samara replied before she read aloud. "It says 'Jennifer is mine now, don't bother coming looking for her or there will be consequences involving the school and the students, - Carrie White'." 

"Well, back to square one." Eddy said.

"Not necessarily, Eddy," Mike told him. "If we track down the scent, it will lead us to Carrie and Ms. Keane."

"Good plan, Mike." Nazz agreed.

"Wait, whose scent are we tracking down?" Eddy asked. "Cuz... It's not like you can sniff out a ghost.... Right?"

"It's gotta have Ms. Keane's scent," Mike said before sniffing the note which made her smile. "It smells like cotton candy; that's Ms. Keane's scent!"

"Ms. Keane smells like cotton candy...?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now, what's important is that I got her scene." Mike replied.

"And then we're gonna kick the ghost's butt?" Jo asked.

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Mike replied.

"Uh, Mike?" Cindy smiled nervously. "Carrie just said we'd pay the consequences."

"Look, Cin, do you really think that we're going to listen to what she says?" Mike asked.

"Um, well..." Cindy drawled out at first.

The others looked to her.

"All right, I guess we'll go..." Cindy replied. "What's the worst she could do to us if we all work together?"

"Well, I'd love to help you guys, but I have this appointment to go to." Eddy told the others.

Trent and Justin looked at each other in deadpan then grabbed the scammer and dragged him to go with them.

"It took me weeks to get it." Eddy continued.

"I'm starting to look pretty brave." Cindy said innocently as she joined the others to find Ms. Keane.

"I'm scared!" Eddy told the others.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Eddy." Mike told him.

"You don't know that, Mike!" Eddy told her.

"We always win, Eddy," Mike reminded him. "You know that the good guys always win."

"Is she even a bad guy though?" Justine asked, referring to Carrie.

"Babe, she's evil," Jo said like it was obvious. "She kidnapped our teacher and wants to kill her."

"Well, yeah, but she was tortured and bullied by the others she went to school with," Justine said. "I don't think she could be evil, even if she wants to kill Ms. Keane."

"But..." Jo tried.

"No, Jo, she doesn't deserve to get hurt, especially since she was tortured a lot in school," Justine said. "I think there's some good in her heart."

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL OUR TEACHER!"' Jo told Justine. "Are you blind?!"

Justine frowned to that.

"Aw, Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that, but, how can I feel sorry for a cruel and heartless ghost?" Jo asked as she put her arm around Justine's shoulder.

"She's almost just like Lena." Justine frowned.

Everyone's eyes then widened as they then suddenly remembered their first adventure on Moonscar Island. 

"Please, you guys, I really think there's good in Carrie White that just needs to come out after years of pain and misery," Justine bowed her head. "After seeing that video, it just reminded me of myself with Lena."

"Don't worry, Justine; that's exactly what we're going to do," Mike soothed. "There's gotta be some goodness in her heart, so it's up to us to go and find it."

"You promise?" Justine asked.

"I promise," Mike replied. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Mike," Justine said. "I'm sorry if you--"

"Don't be," Mike told her. "It's a good idea anyway."

"Thanks, Mike." Justine sighed.

"But she--" Jo tried again.

"Please Jo," Justine said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "For me."

Jo sighed and smiled at her girlfriend. "All right, Babe... I'll do it, just for you."

"Thank you, Jo," Justine beamed. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I try." Jo said to Justine.

"All right, you guys, now let's go and get our teacher back!" Mike proclaimed.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

"But where is she though?" Cindy asked. "You don't think that Carrie took her to Chamberlain, Maine, do you?"

"Worst case scenario..." Mike shrugged.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Sky added.

"Let's go look for the places they have been to." Mike suggested.

"We found a list of places that Carrie and Ms. Keane have been to when they were kids," Nazz replied. "We found it in Ms. Keane's file."

"Do we split up again then, Mike?" Sky asked her cousin who was more or less their leader.

"Yeah, it's a good idea, but a little bit different," Mike replied. "I'll be with Samara, Sky, Nazz, and Cindy will be together, Trent, Eddy, Jo, Justin, and Justine will go together."

"Looks like we're partners, Jo!" Eddy cheered as he jumped up onto the jockette's shoulder.

"If you value your life, you'll get off right now before I make you get off." Jo threatened Eddy.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy yelped as he quickly jumped in Trent's arms out of fear.

Trent soon put Eddy down gently on the ground.

"Any questions?" Mike asked the others.

The others replied that they were all right and were ready to continue on.

"All right, meet back here in an hour if nothing comes up, but use your communicators if you find anything." Mike told the others.

"Right!" Everyone else replied.

"And break!" Mike called out like a football quarterback.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone went with their partners and Samara looked at Mike.

"Where should we look first, Mike?" Samara asked.

"The animals shelter," Mike replied. "They went there all the time."

They soon went over to the city animal shelter. They were inside of the animal shelter, looking around as the animals were making noises, especially the dogs.

"Wow, so many animals." Samara said.

"Yep." Mike replied.

"Why are those dogs looking at you like that?" Samara asked.

"Huh?" Mike asked. "What are you talking about?"

Samara points out at the dogs that were barking like crazy at the tomboy.

"Oh, that happens all the time." Mike replied.

"But why?" Samara asked.

"It's a family thing," Mike said as she then came to one of the dogs and the dog then backed up in fear. "It's okay; I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The dog whimpered and lay down while looking up at Mike.

"Come here, boy, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Mike soothed. "I love dogs, except for maybe weredogs of course."

The dog then sniffed her hand. 

"There you go, it's okay, I won't hurt you." Mike comforted the dog while Samara looked around.

"Hmm... I don't see anything or anyone here, Mike." Samara said to the tomboy.

"Too bad this isn't after school," Mike said. "Bridgette usually volunteers here."

Meanwhile, with Sky, Nazz, and Cindy went to the nursing home, looking around.

"Aww, it's pretty sad seeing old people looking like this." Nazz said.

"I could never put my grandmother in an old folk's home," Cindy said. "She's probably break out like Arnold's grandmother in Nicktropolis."

"Let's just look around." Sky replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Nazz asked. "There's doctors and nurses all around, watching."

"I have an idea!" Sky said.

The nurse was typing on a computer and she looked up to see Sky and Cindy wheeling Nazz in a wheelchair who wore a white wig, glasses, a pink dress, and had a blanket on her lap.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Excuse me, we would like to have a look around," Sky told the nurse. "We're thinking of moving, um, our Great Aunt into your retirement home."

"Okay, what's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Margaret Stevens." Cindy replied.

"Of course, right this way, Ms. Stevens," The nurse replied as she typed into her computer. "I'll have someone look after you right away." 

"Margaret Stevens?" Nazz whispered to Cindy.

"It was the first name that came into my head." Cindy whispered back.

"Uh, ma'am, could we look around with her first to see if she likes it here?" Sky asked the nurse.

"Oh, of course you may." The nurse allowed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sky replied.

"Are you sure you don't need a tour guide?" The nurse asked just to make sure.

"Just browsing for right now." Cindy said.

"All right, I'll be right here if you need me." The nurse allowed.

"Thank you, ma'am, uh, come on, Aunt Margaret, let's have a look around." Sky replied.

Nazz smiled politely as Sky wheeled her around while Cindy walked by. The nurse waved to them and then went back on her computer.

"See anything weird or unusual, Cindy?" Sky asked.

"No, except for Bart and Lisa's grandfather who's trying to leave, but that's probably about it." Cindy replied.

"Mr. Simpson, you can't leave." A nurse told Abe.

"STOP SHOUTIN' AT ME!" Abe glared as he was taken back into his room.

"Meg's grandparents don't live here, I see." Cindy commented.

"Nah," Sky shook her head. "Babs and Carter live in a richer side of town since they're billionaires."

"You think that we could get Eustace Bagge to live here?" Nazz asked which made Sky and Cindy laugh. "He's always so grouchy."

"Hmm... I don't see anything suspicious around here..." Nazz said to Sky and Cindy. "What do you guys see?"

"Nothing," Sky sighed. "Looks like she's not here either."

"We better get going before that nurse gets back in here." Cindy suggested.

Sky nodded and swept up both Nazz and Cindy, who was blushing madly, into her arms teleported them out of the nursing home. 

Meanwhile Trent, Eddy, and Jo went to the abandoned warehouse, looking for their teacher.

"MS. KEANE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Eddy called out.

Jo rolled her eyes at that.

"I doubt she'd be able to answer, Eddy." Trent told him.

"You're so right, Trent," Eddy said before he pulled out a megaphone. "MS. KEANE, WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

"Uh, hello?" Eddy replied. "I'm trying to save Ms. Keane!"

"By telling that ghost we're here and trying to save her without anyone else knowing about it?" Trent deadpanned.

Jo looked up as the roof was about to come down on the young scammer.

"All I'm saying is, Trent, is that we can save Ms. Keane on our own." Eddy defended.

"Uh, Eddy?" Trent asked.

"You want to save Ms. Keane, don't you?" Eddy continued.

"EDDY!" Trent told him.

"What?!" Eddy replied.

"LOOK OUT!" Trent warned.

Eddy look up and his eyes widened as the roof was coming down on him. "Mommy...?"

Jo soon dove in to save Eddy from the roof crash.

"Wow, Jo, you--" Eddy was about to say.

"Saved your life, I know, and yes, I care about you, a little, you're my friend, but don't be getting any bright ideas," Jo warned. "I'll do worst to you than what Raven does to Beast Boy on a regular basis."

"You're my hero, Jo, I will never forget about this," Eddy grinned. "Oh, wait until I tell Ed and Double D about this!"

Jo rolled her eyes as she went into the warehouse.

"I need to write you a reality check, Eddy." Trent told the young scamming firebender as he helped him back up to his feet.

"Trent, look, Jo saved my life, you know what that means?" Eddy continued. "She really does care about us!"

"She doesn't want to show it." Trent sighed.

Jo took a look inside the warehouse and looked around for Ms. Keane or Carrie.

"Find anything yet?" Trent asked the jockette.

"No, but I smell something rotten, and it's not Ed's armpits or his room." Jo replied before she kicked a box aside and found that it was Albert and Johanna.

"Hey, it's those weredogs who tried to attack me and Justin." Trent recognized.

Albert and Johanna merely glared.

"Aw, I interrupted the pathetic study party..." Jo mocked.

"Shut up!" Albert glared.

"Jo, look at what I found!" Eddy said as he took out a tape recorder from Johanna's hand and handed it to the jockette.

"That's mine!" Johanna glared.

"Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers." Eddy glared at the girl.

'I want you to follow Eddy Sampson, Jo Elliot, and Trent McCord to the abandoned warehouse and then attack them once they are off-guard and leave them there, then once everyone is asleep, go back in there and eat them alive!' Valerie's voice said before an automated voice spoke next. 'To turn on the tape recorder--'

Albert and Johanna stood next to each other.

"Interesting..." Jo narrowed her eyes at the honor roll students who worked with Valerie.

"Um, we can explain." Albert said.

Jo growled and crushed the tape recorder with her hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Johanna glared.

"Not anymore." Jo scoffed.

"You... You... You mangy fleabag!" Johanna glared.

"Calm down, Johanna, she's a werewolf, but she can't change until the full moon comes out." Albert told her.

"Maybe I don't wanna change, maybe I just wanna get rid of you two where you stand just the way we are?" Jo scoffed at the honor roll weredogs.

"Yeah, you tell them, Jo!" Eddy cheered.

"Shut up," Albert scowled at him. "Maybe I'll eat you first."

"Touch him, and I will rip you into pieces." Jo snarled as her eyes turned red, her fangs and claws popped out, and tendrils slowly came out.

"No, but I'm a special kind." Jo told them.

"Should we do something about this?" Albert asked Johanna.

"What's the matter?" Jo scoffed. "Are the puppies scared of The Big Bad Wolf?"

"Should we help?" Trent asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she's got this covered.' Eddy told him.

"Let's get out of here," Albert told Johanna. "Valerie said that Jo Elliot is one of the most dangerous in Mike's pack."

"Toodles!" Johanna told Jo, Trent, and Eddy before running off like a coward with Albert.

"Cowards." Jo muttered as she turned back to normal.

"Wow, that's the second time you saved my life," Eddy said to Jo. "You must really care about me a lot."

"Stop saying that." Jo glanced at Eddy.

"You're my--"

Jo gave him a death glare to shut him up.

"Never mind."

Meanwhile, with Justin and Justine, they were looking in the forest.

"Find anything, Sis?" Justin asked his twin sister.

"This..." Justine said softly as she brought out an orange vest which of course, belonged to Ms. Keane.

"The orange vest, then we must be getting close." Justin concluded.

Justine notices something moving inside of the bush. She pulled it out to see what it was. "Oh, my gosh, it's a wolf pup, it's so adorable~" she then cooed.

"Careful, Sis." Justin warned.

"Hello, my name is Justine." The shy beauty cooed to the cute wolf pup.

The wolf pup barked and licked her face.

"Why would I need to be careful, Justin?" Justine giggled. "It's just a wolf pup and it's so adorable."

Justin looked around for anything suspicious while Justine bonded with the wolf pup.

"Look, Justin, isn't he really adorable?" Justine giggled.

"He's cute, but we need to look for Ms. Keane or Carrie..." Justin replied. "No offense, but we are on a mission."

"Oh, right, Justin, I know." Justine told her twin brother as she hugged the wolf pup almost like a surrogate mother.

"Besides, where is the mother?" Justin wondered.

To answer his question, the Reid twins heard a growling sound and a gray wolf appeared and was now growling at the twins.

"I think we found his mother." Justine said.

The wolf pup whined to his mother as she growled at the Reid twins since they had her baby.

"Sis, put the wolf down." Justin urged.

"But we're not hurting the little guy." Justine defended.

"You should put him down," Justin said. "Animals don't like it when other people have their children."

"But we're not hurting him!" Justine told him.

"We're not, but the mother might think we are." Justin replied.

The wolf mother came up to Justine and snarled.

"Justine, just put it down!" Justin told his sister and took the wolf pup from her hands and put him back on the ground to be with his mother.

"Sorry, ma'am, I found him, and I didn't know that he was yours." Justine apologized to the mother wolf.

The wolf mother sniffed around the shy beauty and stopped looking at her, licking her hand.

"Phew!" Justin wiped his forehead in relief once the wolf pup was reunited with his mother.

"I think the mother likes me." Justine giggled.

The mother wolf then nuzzled up against the shy beauty.

"Well, you have always loved animals since you wre a kid." Justin pointed out.

"Sorry about taking your pup, Ms. Wolf," Justine said to the mother wolf. "We're looking for our teacher, Ms. Keane."

"Your teacher?" The mother wolf spoke.

"You can talk?!" Justin and Justine gasped in unison.

"This is surprising?" The mother wolf replied with a small giggle.

"Well, yeah, because we know that wolves can't talk," Justin replied. "Well, except for maybe Anui."

"You know the Great White Wolf spirit?" The mother wolf asked the twins.

"It's a long story, but yeah," Justine said. "Man, we're talking to a wolf, this must be what it's like to be Mike."

"I don't normally talk to humans, but I sensed that you two had pure goodness in your hearts." The mother wolf told them.

"So, you're just a talking wolf?" Justin asked.

"Mm-hmm." The mother wolf smiled and nodded to the Reid twins.

"I'm terribly sorry for picking up your pup," Justine told the mother wolf. "I didn't know that he was yours; I thought he was lost or abandoned."

"Just be careful next time, okay?" The mother wolf warned. "It's not good to take a baby animal from its parents."

"Sorry about that, Ms. Wolf..." Justine smiled sheepishly.

"Call me Mahika." The wolf mother smiled back.

"Mahika," Justin repeated the name. "I'm Justin Reid, and this is my sister, Justine Reid."

"Aloha." Justine greeted in Hawaiian.

"Good to meet you both." Mahika replied.

"So, have you seen our teacher?" Justine asked. "It's a very long story, but we really need to find her, she's in grave danger."

"I've heard some screaming sounds," Mahika informed. "It sounded like a young woman way down at the end of the forest at the abandoned cave where humans like to try and find treasure sometimes."

"Treasure?" Justin and Justine asked curiously.

"It was a long time ago," Mahika told them. "It must be old."

"That's where Ms. Keane must be over in." Justine said to her brother.

"You poor dears." Mahika soothed since they were missing their teacher and she soon led them to the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is it." Mahika told the Reid twins.

"Thank you, Mahika," Justine said. "We must report this to our friends."

"I wish you luck on saving your teacher," Mahika told them before looking to her pup. "Come, my son, it's way past your naptime."

The wolf pup pouted. Mahika soon bit on her pup's scruff of his neck and carried him off to give him a nap. Justin took out the communicator and went to call the others.

"Mike's communicator, how can I help you?" Eddy's voice asked.

"Eddy, put Mike on the communicator now." Justin said.

"What did you guys find?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, put Mike on." Justin said.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"She's the leader, duh!" Justin replied.

"Uh, she's not here right now, so that means that you can tell me." Eddy replied.

"Eddy, who is on the communicator?" Mike's voice asked.

"Justin." Eddy told her.

Mike soon took the communicator from Eddy and answered it. "Talk to me." she then said.

"We found out where to find them." Justin told Mike.

"Meet us at the forest right away." Justine added.

"All right, guys, time to visit the forest." Mike told the others. 

"That dangerous forest where no one else is allowed to go into?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"I gotta be brave," Cindy gulped. "I gotta be brave."

"Is everyone ready?" Mike asked the others.

The others just muttered in agreement.

"I lit a homeless girl on fire." A random voice said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"What the--?" Mike blinked. "That's horrible! Who said that?!"

The others shrugged as they didn't know and they said that neither of them had said it. 

"Fires happen, you know." The voice said again.

Everyone just looked around in nervously as they don't know where that voice is coming from.

"Anyway, let's get to work." Mike told the others.

The others went to the forest where the Reid twins already were.

"This forest is kinda creepy." Cindy commented.

"Don't worry, Cin, you'll be fine." Mike promised the cowardly girl.

"I vote to get out of here." Eddy begged.

"But we're close in rescuing Ms. Keane." Trent told him.

"Come on, guys, let's go, Cindy, I'm sure you wanna see Maxwell, don't you?" Eddy smiled nervously.

"Eddy, I think saving our teacher is more important than seeing the boy of my dreams," Cindy replied maturely. "I'm scared to death, but I'm trying to be brave so that we can save her, and I suggest you do the same."

"I'm scared of dying if you know what I mean," Eddy gulped to the others. "I mean, if I die, then I won't see my friends, Frida, my family, or save my brother!"

"Your brother is never coming back," Jo told Eddy. "He chose to be on the dark side with Dr. X and his goons."

"Guys, I don't wanna be rude, but could we please focus?" Mike warned the others.

"Mike, we're gonna rescue my brother, right?" Eddy asked. "We'll get him some help?"

"Uh, well..." Mike paused. "Yeah, sure, of course."

"Oh, so now you suddenly care about your brother?" Jo deadpanned to Eddy.

"Jo, not now, remember, we're here for Ms. Keane." Mike reminded everyone else.

"I know, but he's--" Jo was about to say.

"We can't say anything to Eddy," Mike whispered to her. "Him and Matthew are brothers!"

"But he's an asshole to Eddy though." Jo whispered back.

"He's Eddy's family though," Mike said. "You wouldn't like if I called your cousin Raven an asshole, would you?"

"Well, no, but he's so abusive to him." Jo defended.

"I know you care about Eddy's feelings, but you--" Mike was about to say.

"Who says that I care about his feelings?" Jo replied. "I only feel sorry for him."

"Whatever you say, Jo." Mike sighed.

The others then met up with the Reid twins as they were in front of the abandoned cave. 

"This is where Mahika told us to go." Justine told the others.

"Mahika?" Sky repeated.

"A mother wolf." Justin nodded.

"Of course, it's always a cave and wolves around here." Jo deadpanned.

"I heard that people were trying to get treasure that was here many years ago." Justine replied.

"Treasure?!" Eddy's eyes lit up.

"Some sort of treasure, Mahika didn't say what kind exactly though, but it sounded important." Justin added.

"And it's going to be all mine." Eddy grinned.

"Eddy!" Mike scolded.

"Okay, fine, I'll share it," Eddy replied. "But like 60:40, or 70:30, deal?"

"Shrimpy!" Jo glared.

"Okay, 80:20, but that's my final offer." Eddy told the others.

"Eddy, forget it, you're not getting the treasure." Mike firmly told her friend.

"You guys are no fun," Eddy huffed. "I mean, Cindy wanted that jewel from the GEICO Gecko."

"That's because I was corrupted by greed and I couldn't think straight." Cindy defended.

"Yeah, yeah, but can't have a little bit of the treasure?" Eddy asked.

"No!" Jo glared.

"But I'll share." Eddy defended.

"I don't care, no one is keeping that treasure for themselves, now stay focused, you tiny Donald Trump!" Jo glared.

"But I want to get that treausre before Shovel Chin finds out about it!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, what's more important: Ms. Keane or the treasure?" Justine asked.

"Ms. Keane, of course." Eddy replied.

"And we're going to find Ms. Keane." Justine told Eddy. 

"What about the treasure though?" Eddy asked.

"FORGET ABOUT THE GODDAMNED TREASURE!" Justine snapped.

Jo came up beside Justine.

"Sorry, he just made me mad..." Justine told the others as she nuzzled up to Jo.

"Okay, okay, I won't get the treasure." Eddy pouted.

"That's more like it." Cindy approved.

Eddy mumbled and they soon went into the cave.

"Mike, are you still afraid of spiders?" Cindy asked.

"Not anymore, why?" Mike replied.

"I kind of am..." Cindy cringed nervously.

"Don't worry; they won't hurt you." Mike soothed her.

"It's so dark and creepy." Nazz shuddered.

"This better be worth it..." Trent groaned as they walked through the murkiness of the cave.

"Could we have some light?" Cindy asked.

"Eddy?" Mike prompted.

Eddy soon rubbed his hands together quickly and made a fireball in his hands. Cindy held out a torch and put the flame on it and carried the torch to light their way through the cave.

"Ah, so much better." Nazz said.

"We're getting so close that I can smell her scent." Mike told the others.

"Ms. Keane or Carrie?" Justine asked Mike.

"Ms. Keane." Mike said.

The others looked eager as they followed Mike to find their teacher who was kidnapped by the ghost for revenge.

Ms. Keane was chained up, looking at the ghost girl wearing a bloody, ripped up prom dress. 

"Hello, Jennifer." The ghost greeted.

"Carrie, please, hear me out, I'm really sorry." Ms. Keane frowned to her old classmate.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Carrie glared.

"I know I should've, but I'm sorry." Ms. Keane frowned.

"If you were my real friend, you would've stopped them, and stood up for me!" Carrie glared before looking down to her blood soaked dress. "And now, look at me!"

"Please, Carrie, let me explain!" Ms. Keane pleaded.

"It's too late!" Carrie glared. "You had your chance and you let me down, and now, you must pay. You deserve whatever you get right now."

"Carrie, please!" Ms. Keane cried out as she had tears in her sapphire eyes.

"Too late, Jennifer." Carrie glared.

"Not so fast, Carrie!" Mike's voice called out.

Carrie turned around with a scowl.

"Oh, thank goodness you all have come." Ms. Keane looked relieved to see her students coming to rescue her.

"Who are you?!" Carrie demanded.

"Students who care about their teacher, you psycho freak!" Jo glared.

"Carrie, I know you're in a lot of pain, but we can help you if you let us." Cindy said.

"Jennifer Keane has to pay," Carrie glared. "I thought she was my friend, but she was just like the rest of them."

"Ms. Keane does care about you a lot!" Justine told her.

"LIES! ALL OF YOU!" Carrie narrowed her eyes and lifted the group with her telekinesis, throwing them all at the wall.

"Listen to us!" Mike told her.

"NO!" Carrie glared. "I try to give people a chance, and look at where it got me!"

"That's it!" Jo glared. "She's going to get her ass kicked!"

"Jo, wait!" Justin cried out.

Jo didn't listen and soon jumped down from the wall and charged toward Carrie.

"Jo, come back!" Justine said.

Carrie lifted her hand and the jockette was lifted into mid-air. 

"Hey, what the hell?!" Jo glared at Carrie.

Carrie sneered at Jo as she used her telekinesis with no regrets of course and soon spun her around before flinging her back against the wall.

"Jo, are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I feel fine, never been better." Jo deadpanned.

"Oh, that's good." Eddy said, relieved.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, YOU IDIOT!" Jo snapped.

"I told you not to go to her, Jo." Justine told her girlfriend. 

"She just caught me by surprise," Jo glared. "Now I'm ready." 

"Jo, please stop it!" Justine told her.

"Why should I?" Jo glared as she hated Carrie now more than anyone else right now.

"We promised that we wouldn't fight her, remember?" Justine reminded.

Jo just growled in response.

"You all should've stayed in school..." Carrie glared. "It's a shame that your precious teacher won't be around much longer once I get through with her... She should had stayed at The Black Prom with the others."

"Carrie, stop this before you get yourself hurt." Samara said as she took off her bracelet and came back to her ghostly form.

Carrie just glared at her. "You're that girl from the well, aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't want to fight you, you may want to destroy Ms. Keane, but you'll only destroy yourself if you do." Samara told the woman.

"Why do you care about these fools?" Carrie glared.

"They're my friends, and if it wasn't for them; I'd be a murderer, killing everyone." Samara replied.

"How sentimental..." Carrie replied. "I thought I had a friend once... But she didn't even stick up for me when those bullies dumped that pig's blood all over my dress."

"But Ms. Keane does care about you," Sky told Carrie. "She loves you like the sister she never had."

"If she cared about me, then she would've stood up to those bullies and defend me, but she didn't, now did she?" Carrie glared.

"I was scared stiff!" Ms. Keane defended. "I couldn't do anything; I was frozen in shock!"

"I bet..." Carrie deadpanned as if she didn't believe Ms. Keane.

"We have proof that she still cares about you." Mike said as she brought out the disc.

"What's that?" Carrie asked.

"Just watch." Justine told her.

Mike put the disc into her laptop and pressed play.


	9. Chapter 9

'Carrie, if you're watching this it's probably because you're probably dead, I want to say your the best friend I could ever have, we was almost like sisters, I know you can't forgive me for not helping you from the prank; I don't blame you for hating me, I deserve this," Teenage Ms. Keane said as tears appeared in her eyes. "And if you're up there watching, I'm so sorry, I know I deserve to be killed, please don't hate me, I was so scared in helping you, please forgive me; I love you, Carrie, my sister.'

The screen then faded to black.

Carrie watched the screen, though her expression didn't seem to change. "Jennifer, if you really cared about me, then why didn't you help me at Prom?" she then asked.

"I'm sorry, Carrie, I was really going to, but I was scared, and Chris and Billy locked me in the janitor's closet." Ms. Keane explained.

"WHAT?!" Carrie snapped.

"They didn't want me to intervene or stop them, but luckily Sue was there to help," Ms. Keane explained. "When I came out to stop them, it was too late, I'm so sorry."

"Sue Snell helped you?" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but Carrie, I would never lie to you," Ms. Keane promised. "Don't you remember that I promised to always be your friend when you would need me when you first came to our school as a new girl?"

"I remember." Carrie replied.

"I still have that locket that you gave me on my tenth birthday." Carrie admitted as she showed a locket with a picture of herself and Ms. Keane as kids.

Carrie took a look at the locket and had a small sigh. "You really kept it all these years."

"Of course I did," Ms. Keane told Carrie. "You were always like a sister to me. All those times you came over, even if your mother didn't want you away from her and the house aside from school."

"Carrie, Ms. Keane cares about you a lot, I know how it feels to lose a friend." Justine said before she showed the ghost girl her bracelet.

"What's that?" Carrie asked.

"It's a friendship bracelet," Justine explained. "A long time ago, I made friends with a girl named Lena, I didn't know it at the time, but she was working for evil to destroy me and my other friends, but we became close..."

"What happened to her?" Carrie asked.

"She died..." Justine sighed. "She was a werecat trying to take everyone's life and energy source. Every night since then, I've thought about her; she was more than a friend to me, she was a best friend to me... Just like you and Ms. Keane."

"You were friends with a werecat?" Carrie asked.

"It's a long story, but please forgive Ms. Keane," Justine said. "She's a wonderful teacher, and I'm sure she was a good friend, even though the past hurts worse than that blood bath you were given on your prom night."

"Carrie, you were like a sister to me, and I missed you a lot," Ms. Keane frowned. "Please, if you are still mad at me, then go ahead and kill me, but leave my students out of this."

Carrie looked to Ms. Keane and everyone was silent since this was a serious moment between the two women. She then undid her telekinesis to have the chains unhooked onto Ms. Keane. Ms. Keane soon rubbed her wrists once she was free.

"I'm sorry." Carrie bowed her head to her old friend.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," Ms. Keane told Carrie. "I should've stopped the bullying."

"At least Carrie had a friend..." Cindy sighed while looking through her book.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer." Carrie said softly.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Ms. Keane promised.

"So, what's going to happen to Carrie?" Nazz asked.

"She's finally free now that she knows the truth," Sky replied. "Because of this, her spirit can now go back into Heaven."

"So, does that mean that Carrie will go back into the afterlife?" Nazz asked.

"Sounds like it, Nazz." Mike nodded to the blonde girl.

A white light was now on Carrie as it was now time for her to go into the afterlife.

"Carrie, please, don't go yet!" Ms. Keane begged.

"I have to go, Jennifer, I'm sorry." Carrie told Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane had tears in her eyes as she didn't want her best friend to leave. 

"I'm sorry, Jennifer,... I forgive you now, and I'm sorry for all the torment I caused you and your school." Carrie told her old best friend.

"It doesn't matter right now," Carrie soothed. "I could never be mad at you."

"Could someone hand me a tissue?" Cindy sniffled while wiping her eyes.

Mike handed her a monogrammed Action Guy tissue.

"Thank you." Cindy said as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, sounding like a foghorn.

"I'm going to miss you," Carrie told Ms. Keane as a tear rolled down her face. "You were the only friend I had."

Justine had a tear ran down her face, it was similar to her and Lena's goodbye. The bright light soon cast over Carrie. Carrie bowed her head and she was soon levitated off the ground and sent into the afterlife. Eddy sniffed Trent and Justin looked at him, the young scammer couldn't take it anymore, he started to cry.

"Goodbye, Carrie..." Ms. Keane frowned as she looked up into the sky. "I'll miss you."

Cindy soon took out her sister's neuralyzer so she could wipe Ms. Keane's memories of the mission.

"Wait, before you do that, could we go over to her headstone, please?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." Mike allowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone soon followed Ms. Keane over to Carrie's grave as she looked quite depressed over what just happened. Everyone then decided to put flowers on the grave.

"I won't remember Carrie, will I?" Ms. Keane asked Cindy.

"Perhaps if you think with your heart and not with your brain, she will live on for you." Cindy comforted the teacher.

Ms. Keane merely sniffled and cried a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Keane, but it has to be done." Justine said.

"I understand..." Ms. Keane sighed sharply. "Just get it over with."

Everyone else then put on sunglasses and Cindy held out the neuralyzer and flashed Ms. Keane's eyes to erase her memory over what just happened, and they were all now suddenly back at school.

"Okay, class, now make sure that you get your projects done by Monday." Ms. Keane assigned.

Everyone got up and left to their lockers or heading towards their lunch break in the cafeteria. 

Ms. Keane pulled out her locket and looks at the picture of her and Carrie. "Carrie, if you were here, I know that you would be very proud of me." She then whispered to her dead best friend.

"Guys, how about we visit that headstone after school or something?" Mike suggested.

"For Carrie?" Sky asked.

"It's almost the anniversary of her death." Cindy agreed.

"Is there anything you don't know, Cindy?" Mike asked.

"How to solve quadratic equations unless Ellody tutors me?" Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I was just wrong about her," Jo commented. "She wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood."

"See, Jo?" Justine smiled. "There was goodness in her heart."

"Yeah... I guess there is..." Jo sighed. "I'm sorry I tried to attack her, Babe."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Justine comforted.

Soon enough, they all went to Carrie's grave, and had a moment of silence as a sign of respect and memory.

"Carrie, if you're up there watching, we promise that your best friend won't get hurt on our watch," Mike promised. "We'll protect her with our lives."

Ms. Keane bowed her head as she was the most sad. "Thank you for coming, kids, but how do you know about her?" she then asked her students.

"We read about her," Nazz explained. "I'm sorry for what happened to your best friend."

"We were very close." Ms. Keane nodded.

"Almost like sisters?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, yes..." Ms. Keane smiled in memory. "We always loved walking to school together... Talking about our weekends... I really wanted to come over to her house, but back then I of course couldn't, I didn't know why until later on... Sometimes she'd come to my house. We'd give each other makeovers, talk about boys, just have a lot of great fun together."

"Did you know about her powers?" Justine asked.

"I was the only one who knew because she couldn't trust anyone, but me." Ms. Keane nodded.

"Did you know about this book?" Cindy asked as she brought out the Stephen King book she had been reading.

"Yes, I've heard about it, but I haven't read it." Ms. Keane said.

"Why don't you read it and you can give it back to me when you're finished?" Cindy offered.

"Oh... Thank you, Cindy," Ms. Keane smiled. "That's very sweet of you."

"No problem." Cindy replied.

Ms. Keane looked at the grave one last time and walked away. The others looked a little bad for their teacher since she was going through so much trouble all at once.

"Goodbye, Carrie..." Ms. Keane sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You will always be my sister, even if not by blood."

"I feel bad for her, you guys," Justine said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Now you see why I didn't want to fight Carrie? It just reminds me of when I was with Lena!"

Jo soon put her hand on Justine's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Justine, but look at it this way," Nazz comforted. "At least Carrie and Lena are both watching over you right now."

"I guess so." Justine sighed.

"You know what's really sad?" Eddy asked the others.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"I didn't get that treasure." Eddy said.

This caused for everyone, except for Jo and Justine, to anime fall.

"Eddy..." Mike sighed.

"What?" Eddy asked. "I still say we should check it out! I mean, who knows what could be in there? We might end up being richer than Richie Rich, or that Bucky Bucks kid!"

Everyone else just walked away from the young scammer, but Jo and Justine stayed put for right now.

"I'm serious," Eddy told them. "Just think about it, I should get it before Shovel Chin does."

No one said anything to him, they just kept walking.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Eddy called out as he ran after them while Jo and Justine stayed behind.

"I miss her so much, it makes me wonder what would happen if we didn't save Lena from Simone's clutches?" Justine sighed. "Would we still have to fight her?"

"Then she would still be an enemy to us." Jo told her.

"Is that a yes?" Justine asked Jo.

"Stop feeling so bad now, just look forward to the future we've brought together." Jo soothed her.

"I know, but--" Justine frowned.

"She wouldn't want you to be upset," Jo soothed. "I'll bet that Carrie and Lena are both up there right now, becoming friends."

"You think so?" Justine asked.

"I'm sure of it." Jo soothed as she hugged Justine while looking into her eyes.

Justine smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. Jo smiled back as they hugged while walking away from the graveyard together in romantic embrace. The wind was blowing and the girlfriends heard a whisper in the wind.

'Thank you...' Carrie's voice said.

"You hear something, Babe?" Jo asked.

"I don't think so." Justine shrugged.

"I knew I heard something..." Jo said before shrugging. "Must've been the wind."

"Come on, we better get back with the others." Justine suggested.

Jo nodded and left with her girlfriend, leaving another mission accomplished.

The End


End file.
